1. Field of the Invention
An identification device adapted for attachment to an insulated electrical conductor or cable includes a pair of generally-rectangular marking plates that are displaceable from a normally closed condition against the force of laterally-spaced tension means toward an open condition for longitudinally receiving the free end of a conductor, whereby upon release, the plates are biased toward a clamping condition in longitudinal contiguous engagement with diametrically opposed circumferential surfaces of the conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the patented prior art to provide indicia-bearing or color-coded marking devices for identifying power lines, insulated conductors, cables and the like. The marking plate can be equipped in many different ways, for example, one can write on it, or a label can be glued on it, or a label can be inserted in corresponding guides and can be firmly clamped.
Regardless of the particular model, the marking device should be attachable on the particular electric power line or conductor without any additional connecting elements or the like. It is attached, for example, by clamps or similar parts that build up restoring forces when placed upon the line.
The present invention was developed to provide marking device that increases the possibilities of marking as compared to known models and that the marking device can be placed upon the electric power line or conductor in the simplest fashion.